1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic procedure instrument (a lifting cap) for endoscopic resection of a diseased site in the digestive tract.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-011356, filed Jan. 22, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscopic mucosal resection (EMR, hereinafter), in which a diseased site is resected endoscopically, is available as a general method for treating disease of the digestive tract. More specifically, the technique of endoscopic submucosal dissection, (ESD, hereinafter), is a method in which a diseased site is resected by incising the mucosa surrounding the diseased site and then separating away the submucosa. This method is known as a reliable endoscopic treatment that enables complete resection of the diseased site.
When performing this type of ESD, a syringe is employed to inject the healthy mucosa surrounding the diseased site with physiologic saline, etc., causing the diseased site to elevate. In this state, an incision is then made between the diseased site and the healthy mucosa using a high frequency incising instrument such as a high frequency blade or snare (see Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-261372, for example). In this case, the diseased site is first lifted up to a sufficient position. Then, in order to adequately hold the area to be cut at the boundary between the diseased site and healthy tissue, and to create an appropriate area of resection in the case where the diseased site is a flat or depressed shape, the transparent cap attached to the front end of the endoscope is inserted under the mucosa, and, as the mucosa is being elevated, the submucosa is incised using a high-frequency incising instrument.